Welcome to The Last Resort
by deadlydaisy8o8
Summary: On the way to a ski resort for their senior feild trip in Colorado thier bus gets blown off a cliff. With the muscel of the class down for the count can the whimps and geeks pull it together, take the lead, and get everyone out alive? ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Well I don't remeber who I promised i would write this for but, if your out there here you go. Though this is about as far as I have things planned out. I can safely say that updates will be painfully slow. and when i say slow i mean _SLOW _slow. Like two to three months between updates slow. so if you don't want to wait that long. to bad so so sad. I guess that sucks for you now doesn't it? You can't force this kind of thing, I do have a general idea of how things are going to go down; I'm looking into the possibility of a bear attacking latter on, but we'll have to see. Got any ideas for me? go ahead and shoot. I'm happy and willing to listen. If i sound a little pushy it's because I have an ear infection and i have a cold and i'm freakin missrable. k enjoy or whatever.**

* * *

**

**Welcome to_ The Last Resort_**

_ Chapter 1: Nothing to be Afraid of_

Originaly Posted: May, 19, 2010

* * *

"Look at the view guys, isn't this amazing!" Sam threw her arms in the air and briefly peeled her face away from the window to talk to her friends. It was their senior year so of course they would be taking their senior field trip. This year the senior class had elected to go to a ski resort in Colorado. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the rest of the class were currently winding through some steep mountain passes deep in the Rockies. Sam was naturally ecstatic to be headed out into the woods, while others were not so enthusiastic.

"Sam don't move around so much! You might make us fall over the cliff!" Tucker tightened his death grip on the seat bellow him. His eyes were wide and stayed away from the window that he was convinced displayed his impending doom. Sam lowered her eyebrows and gave Tucker a look.

"Tucker would you lighten up already? We are not going to fall over a cliff. The bus driver has driven this route a million times. Not to mention we're only going a thrilling twenty miles per hour; a whole five miles under the speed limit. We're going to be fine!" Sam was clearly annoyed at Tuckers seemingly pointless worrying. Danny, however, was sympathetic. Tucker had had a similar reaction the first time Danny had taken him out flying. Danny, being the good hearted friend he was, tried to be of some solstice.

"Common Tuck you can loosen up. You've got me here, and I've had practice catching busses that happen to be falling off cliffs. If worse comes to worse, we'll be fine." Danny's smile broadened when he saw Tuckers grip loosen slightly. Though Tucker was not about to relinquish his hold completely.

Sam was about to remedy this when a particularly strong gust of wind howled around the bus. It was so strong the passengers could feel it pushing the bus towards the cliffs edge. Tucker yelped and renewed his hold on the seat cushion with vigor. Murmurs of worry had broken out at the gust. The bus driver picked up his little microphone and tried to qualm the gitters; all too familiar with the strong winds on this side of the mountain, and the way they tended to worry his touring passengers.

"It's alright everyone we have nothing to worry about. It's just a little wind is all. We are currently on the side of the mountain that sees the air currents coming in from the east. When we're this high in altitude the wind tends to be stronger. I can confidently assure you, all four wheels will be staying firmly on the road." Most of the whispering had quieted with the drivers explanation. Tucker, however, did not calm down any.

As the ride went on the wind seemed to get stronger and stronger. The bus had slowed to a ten mile per hour crawl. It was true the bus driver was used to the high speed winds that often plagued this side of the mountain. However, he'd never experienced anything this bad . He contemplated stopping completely and letting the winds pass, but he really didn't want to worry anyone unnecessarily. Meanwhile Sam and Danny tried, to no avail, to calm Tucker down.

"Tucker we've got like ten miles to go until the next rest stop, can you please try and relax for at least that long?" Sam was growing increasingly impatient with Tuckers behavior.

"I'll relax when-" Tucker was cut off when the buss groaned. The wind picked up significantly and pushed the top heavy bus toward the cliffs edge. The wheels on the busses left side seemed to only be kissing the ground. There were strangled cries as the driver brought the bus to a stop. The wind positively howled around the bus, maintaining that is stay perched precariously on the two wheels closest to the cliff's edge. Everyone scrambled to the elevated side of the bus to try to get all four wheels to touch firmly once again.

There was a collective sigh of relief as they felt the bus level out under the newly redistributed weight. To even further their sense of security the wind seemed to considerably die down. Just as everyone was about to return to their seats, however, a wind traveling at unnatural speeds slammed into the side of the buss like a wrecking ball. Screams could be heard ringing throughout the bus as it approached its tipping point. Everyone scrambled to the farthest left of the buss once again, in an attempt to keep the bus firmly on the road. Social status was abandon; jocks and geeks were all within close proximity trying to combat the winds effects. The wind seemed to give one last heave and the bus crossed the point of no return. Screams intensified to an earsplitting level as the entirety of the busses passengers got a look at the cliff that they were about to plummet off of through the window. Everyone clung to pieces of the interior quite literally for dear life.

"Danny do something!" Sam whispered harshly. Danny hesitated for a moment; unsure even now if he should transform in front of all these people. That second was all that was needed to send the bus into a free fall. Screams seemed to die away as they all watched the rocks on the cliffs face come rushing towards them. Danny was paralyzed with fear; scarred out of his mind. He had never seen a crash from this perspective. Sure he had phased cars through each other preventing numerous accidents, He'd even caught a bus going off a cliff before, but he'd always been on the outside of the disaster. He could tell you now that things from the inside seem a lot different, than they do from the outside.

For the passengers inside, time seemed to be moving at an unfeasibly fast rate. In milliseconds it seemed; the bus made its first impact with the cliff face. The noise was indescribable, ripping metal squealed in their ears at an impossible volume; screams of terror were rising from the pits of petrified souls. Only instinct, created from being thrown into too many walls, turned Danny intangible milliseconds before impact; thus saving him from any serious injury. Danny phased through the side of the bus landing on a small ledge as he lost momentum. However the bus took no notice of its lost passenger, and continued to careen down the cliff.

As a result of the first collision the bus was sent into a wild tail spin that was sure to have made any self respecting carnival ride jealous. Danny watched the bus head toward its next point of impact.

Back on the outside, he immediately snapped into hero mode. Still in human form he leapt from the safety of his small rocky ledge and plunged himself towards the falling vehicle. Only after he was in free fall did he transform into his ghostly counterpart. He rocketed himself downward, pushing two hundred and fifty miles per hour. Danny had gotten a lot faster since his freshman year; though it seemed none of that extra speed would be helping him now. He arrived at the bus in time to catch it before its next impact, but it was spinning so fast that there was no feasible way for our halfa to grab hold.

The bus struck the cliff face a second time with another explosion of noise. The sound of tearing metal again filled the air along with unidentifiable snapping and cracking. Danny's ghost hearing picked up the sound of several bones breaking entwined within the deadly chord.

The contact however had stopped the busses insane spinning and Danny was able to get underneath to grab hold before it hit the next outcrop. He couldn't slow the bus enough before it hit , though, and ended up turning it intangible. Danny struggled to slow the busses descent. It turns out there is a very large difference between a school bus and a fully loaded charter bus that is being stopped mid fall. Danny phased the bus through an upcoming patch of pines that were positioned to skewer them. The bus was lowered the last fifty feet as Danny had gotten the buses descent under control. He realized, now underneath the whole of the buses weight, that there was no way he would be able to bring the bus back up to the road. So, he focused on redirecting the path of the bus to avoid any obstacles. The bus was quickly reaching the bottom of the wooded valley. Danny looked over his shoulder and steered the bus towards a small clearing. Danny had slowed the bus to two or three miles per hour as he made his way to the ground. Though a few pines did not escape injury as Danny brought the bus into the clearing, the bus itself was spared any further damage. Danny phased himself through snow and dirt as he transferred the weight of the bus from his hands to the ground. The bus groaned as if complaining while Danny set it down. Staggered snapping could be heard from the inside as the wreckage settled. Danny phased back up through the ground and looked at the bus he had just supposedly saved.

It looked like a smashed tin can; the sides of the bus was peeled back in places. The windows were gone; completely shattered from the encounters with the solid rock face. Wires that once connected toegther lights fans and televisions were tangled, and hanging messily out of place; the odd spark escaping from lose ends. The roof of the bus had been smashed down like a giant foot had stepped on it. The smell of gasoline and oil wafted through the air on whisps of smoke.

The sight of twisted metal, however, was nothing compared to the sound of silence that met Danny's ears. He stared in shock at the seemingly dead pile of metal; not able to comprehend what had just happened. Danny floated there next to the wreckage for an endless minute before a strangled moan met his ears. Danny's eyes lit with hope as he was snapped out of his state of shock. Quickly, Danny set about untangling his class from the heap that lay before him.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ It's short, it's long in coming, but it is here. I have not in fact abandon this thing. I'm just incredibly indecisive. I know a lot of you are most likely very upset with me. But I did warn you. you can't say i didn't warn you. Because i did in fact warn you. I'm still not sure what i'm gonna do with it, but i am pretty sure this is what i want to come next. Whatever dudes just read it.

* * *

Welcome to the Last Resort

Chapter 2

* * *

Shhrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-p.

I re-grabbed my t-shirt so that I could rip it again into a bandage I could use for Kwan.

Shhrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-p

This wasn't the first T-shirt I had used. Oh no, I think I was already on Fridays t-shirt. I was right now very greatful that I wore t-shirts that were twice my size. I really needed all the extra fabric right now.

Shhrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-p

I used the one off of my back a long time ago. I had taken off my coat and my t-shirt and had without hesitation started ripping it to shreads. I think Star was wearing that one around her ankle now. I caught some people looking at me. I don't know whether they were looking at my chest or wondering why I wasn't freezing to death. I was really hoping it was the former right now because I did not feel like explaining how I tolerated cold to people.

Shhrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-p.

I rolled up the "bandage" and went to roll up Kwan's football jersey. He hadn't been wearing a coat on the bus so he was currently in jeans, a jersey, and some converse. I was hoping that would change here pretty quick though. I would get out everyone's coats and stuff as soon as they had all stopped bleeding.

I wiggled my right hand underneath his broad upper back. And rolled up his shirt so that I had access to the gash in question on his abdomen. Blood was everywhere; on his stomach, in the snow, soaking his shirt, on his jeans, it was all over my arms…. It had made Tucker queasy when I tried to get him to help me, so I let him go give other people band-aids.

I had run out of cotton balls and alcohol a long time ago so I was currently cleaning people up with the cleanest snow in the vicinity. I scooped up a good handful of it, and packed it into a kind of hamburger kind of thing so I could half wipe half rinse all of the blood at least off of his stomach

"uuuggghhh" I heard a low moan come from the person in my care and I dropped the bloody snow in my hands and went up to his face to get his attention. His eyes were still closed and his head was lolling somewhat from right to left.

"Kwan." My voice was sharp and demanded his attention. I usually only talked like that to anybody during a ghost fight and I need them to move, but this was serious business.

He blinked fuzzily a couple of times before his head settled and his eyes cracked open looking to one side.

"Kwan look at me." He slowly moved his head to look at me. I couldn't; read the expression on his face beyond that he was in pain. I could sympathize with him though. Coming back to consciousness was not fun. It feels like you've got a ton of bricks rattling around in your head, and that's disregarding the fact that you might have any other injuries that might be causing you more pain.

"We fell off a cliff Kwan." I didn't; get much further in explaining anything after that because his eyes grew wide in realization and he tried to get up and look around. I had to keep my hand on his chest to keep him on the ground.

"Kwan listen to me for a second." I crammed as much authority into my voice as I could. It was easier to get the geeks and nerds to listen to me because they at least held some sort of respect for me. People like Star, Paulina, and now Kwan were a totally different story. They, most of the time, did not want to even listen to anyone who they thought was below them.

Kwan looked around a little more before deciding to give what I had to say a chance. I was secretly grateful. I did not want him making a fuss. That would not be good for the gaping cut in his stomach.

"Nobody is dead, everyone has a pulse and is breathing, though some of them are still out of it. Dash isn't up yet but I've already taken care of him. He should be coming-to here pretty quick. Mr. Lancer and The bus Driver are both still unconscious. They took some heavy hits to the head so I don't know how long they'll be out. We can't get a signal on any cell phone that we've tried and the radio in the bus isn't working. There isn't any internet connection and we basically can't get a hold of anyone." I paused to take a breath. "Okay anything else you want to know?"

Kwan looked at me skeptically before he nodded slightly. "yeah why does my stomach hurt so-"

He had tried to prop himself up to see what was wrong with his stomach. I put my hand on his forehead to keep his head behind his large chest where he couldn't see anything. He glared at me and I glared right back. He became very confused, though, when he couldn't remove my hand. If he asked latter, why I was so much stronger than him, I was chalking it up to the fact that he had lost a lot of blood.

"Kwan, are you squeamish?" Kwan just snorted a little but that was quickly followed by a hiss of pain. He responded anyway.

"No Fenton I'm not squeamish. I can handle a little blood." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This isn't 'a little blood' Kwan. I want to keep you conscious." He glared at me.

"Fenton let me get up." I sighed and obeyed. Kwan shook his head before he slowly propped himself up on his arms. I was waiting for one the one moment in particular when he would realize I wasn't kidding, and I was not disappointed.

Kwan's face abruptly got green and I shoved his chin to the side just in time so that he didn't; end up puking all over his open wound. I wouldn't be able to do anything about that. He lowered himself to the ground staggeringly. He was starting to hyperventilate and talk in a language that I didn't understand. I think it might have been Chinese, or Korean, whatever that wasn't really important.

"Kwan calm down. Common Kwan deep breaths, I need you to stay with me buddy." I shook and squeezed his shoulder. His eyes darted around frantically. His stopped talking in a high pitched voice and switched back to English.

"My guts are spilling out! I'm not going to survive! Wolves are going to come and eat me! I'm going to bleed to death!" I sighed and let my shoulders slump. Before i made my expression sharp and serious, and my voice low and calm.

"Kwan." Upon hearing me Kwan abruptly stopped his rambling, "I'm not going to let any of that happen to you. Your guts are _not_ spilling out, it is a deep cut that I need to bandage so that you do _not _bleed to death. Now can you prop yourself up again? It would be a world of help to me if you could hold yourself up. You don't have to look at anything. You can close your eyes the entire time." Now that Kwan was scared out of his mind, he was much more compliant. He nodded his head tentatively before he closed his eyes as tight as he could and he slowly propped himself up again.

From there it was easy, well at least for me. I tied the end of the strip around his middle above his gash in a sort of tunicate. And then tightly wound the strip of shirt around and around. A few whimpers escaped Kwan during the whole thing but otherwise he was quite and focused on not looking at his stomach. I tucked the end of the strip of t-shirt expertly back into the bandaging and gave it a small pat.

"Alright Kwan that's it. Just don't move too much or lift anything heavy and you'll be fine until you can get some proper medical attention." Kwan sighed obviously and let himself lay back down. Only this time he seemed to notice he was only wearing a football jersey, and shivered violently.

"Hey Fenton, get my suitcase would ya! I'm freezing!" I shook my head. I knew better than to expect a 'thank you' anyway.

"Sure Kwan, I'll be back in a sec." I lightly jogged over to the pile of suitcases I had Tucker unload from the wreckage and found a big black one with his name on it. I carried the thing over my head and lightly jogged back over to where I had all of the people who couldn't or shouldn't walk all together in a group. I set it down next to him so that when he sat up he would e able to reach it comfortably and without straining his stomach. I unzipped it for him, and when I looked up at him he was giving me a weird look.

"Since when did you get some muscle Fenton?" I froze for a millisecond before I was rushing out a response.

"Um never really, you know just adrenaline and stuff?" It came out as more of a question than anything. My hand snuck up to rub the back of my neck only for me to quickly bring it back down when I saw Kwan staring at my arms.

"Yeah I gotta go now, bye!" I ran away from where Kwan was laying before he could ask anything. I was quickly back over where Tucker had put all of our stuff. I dug through my suitcase and found one of the long sleeve shirts my Mom had made me pack. It made me feel a little hot but it was better than having people wondering.

"So you done being the one man ER?" I jumped slightly and turned to face whoever had startled me. Tucker was sitting on top of his suitcase and looking up from fiddling from his PDA with a smirk on his face. Sam was still layed out on her suit case huddled up and asleep. She had broken her arm in the fall. I sent Tucker a small smirk back before I sat on my own suitcase.

"Yeah, Kwan was the last person that needed help. Now it's just going to be a matter of keeping them all cleaned and taken care of until we can call for help. How are you coming on that anyway Tuck?" Upon the topic change to whether we could contact anyone yet, we seemed to gather a large audience. Mainly anyone who could walk and was within earshot had just scotched closer to hear Tucker's response. I rolled my eyes while Tucker failed to notice having already been engrossed in his PDA.

"Still nothing dude. Were at the very edge of every kind of signal known to man but not close enough to any so that I could connect with one. Our best chance would be some sort of flare or something. Or if we could get back up to the road." Tucker gave me a pointed look at the word 'flare'. I know what he was trying to say, but I was not revealing my secret to get us out of here. Not just yet. There were still a lot of other options. I was going to wait until things were desperate. I sighed and dropped my head.

"We'll just have to see what happens. As far as I know there wasn't a flare in the first aid kit on the bus, and I don't think half of us are even able to stand up at the moment." There was a pause as I took a moment to think and formulate a plan. We were going to be needing food, and blankets. A pair of teeth chattered as someone walked behind me. Possibly a fire to keep people warm too. I hated not being able to tell how cold it was for a normal person outside. The sun was already setting and I had heard more than a few stomachs growl when I was making my rounds. Why some people insisted on skipping breakfast was beyond me. I was in the middle of planning how to get a fire started without giving myself away when I heard a nasally cough. I looked up to find Mikey looking at me.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help overhearing your previous conversation. Why don't we just go look for a way up to the road and send help back for the others?" I let my mouth fall open at the suggestion. He wanted to leave the people who _couldn't _fend for themselves behind? Tucker mumbled a 'wrong suggestion dude' under his breath before he made himself a smaller target. I stuttered back to life with defiance.

"No, absolutely not, why would you even suggest something like that?" I stood up off of my suitcase and looked aghast at Mikey and the small group who had now formed behind him in support of his plan. Mikey backed up a little bit before he replied clearly annoyed.

"Oh common, they can take care of themselves. They're more than capable of shoving us into a locker every day; they can handle fending for themselves. I don't know about you but I don't necessarily want to stick around to _wait _for help, while I become some jerks bedside nurse." There were murmurs of agreement from behind Mikey when he finished. Almost all of the nerds were behind him in support. Ironically everyone who had sustained a debilitating injury in the fall were people who tormented me on a regular basis or could have been of some substantial help in this situation. Meaning the injured; consisting of Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valarie, Mr. Lancer, the Bus Driver, and Sam ; would all be left behind if they decided to go up to the road.

"Mikey, No. You can decide to go if you want. But I'm not leaving these people with no one to make sure they're okay. Yeah they may shove me into a locker every day, but I'm not going to be a coward and leave them to die. I don't want to look back and think that I could have done something more! I don't want to have their blood on my hands when I know there was more I could have done. That is the stupidest most selfish plan I have ever heard in my life. You all should be ashamed! I never thought I would see you all stoop that low!" Mikey seemed to shrink away for a moment before he decided on something and took a step forward.

"You can back off! I don't have to do what you say; you aren't the boss of me." I only scoffed and sat back down on my suitcase, done with arguing.

"No Mikey, I'm not the boss of you. Or any of you. But you know what, good luck surviving out there. Because I sure as hell would rather stay here right now than go out into the wilderness and face whatever is out there and get lost. The people who have a clue about what to do in this situation are the ones you plan of leaving behind. So if you want to go fend for yourself, be my guest." I cut off the conversation and made it clear I was done talking. Mikey stood there for a minute before he finally walked away. I watched out of the corner of my eye and it didn't look like he was getting ready to go anywhere. I was secretly relived. I would've had to have sent a duplicate to follow them if they decided to forge out on their own and I didn't want to operate with a duplicate out for a long period of time, especially in this situation. Tucker patted me on the back in reassurance.

"Dude, they wouldn't go anywhere without you. They know that you're the only one who knows how to patch up their injuries. They can't risk it." I let my head sink between my shoulders.

"I know Tuck. I know. I just don't know what I'm gonna do. Just keep working on making contact with someone. I've gotta come up with a plan." Tucker nodded understandingly, knowing that right now I just needed time to think. I settled down in the snow. It was more comfortable than my suitcase.

Food and water were my first two priorities, and then I had heat to worry about. I had to get that taken care of before it got dark. I was pretty sure that the temperature was not going to get warmer when the sun went down. Heat and water I could take care of with a fire. It would just be a matter of making it look like I didn't start it with my powers. Food however was a different story. The first thing I thought of was all the snacks everyone had packed in their suitcases. We could probably last for a day, maybe two, off of that if we split it up evenly. It wasn't the best though. Most of it was candy and that wouldn't hold out very long.

The next most important thing was keeping everyone healthy. I would have to go around and change bandages before long. I was running out of shirts and I would need to borrow someone else's before long. I was hopping Tucker and Sam were willing to sacrifice a few, after that I didn't know what I was going to do.

Then I had to think about how we were all going to get out of this mess. Before the bus flipped Sam had let us all know multiple times that we were in a national forest. They had to do patrols and stuff for hikers. Tucker was trying to get a signal but I doubted that if he didn't get one by now he wasn't going to. If I got a fire going I could do smoke signals. The only problem was that we were at the bottom of a valley, and I didn't know if the smoke would make it high enough so that someone would notice. It was my plan as of now though, if Tucker couldn't get anywhere with his PDA.

"ugghhghgh." I heard a moan come from across the area I had set up for injured persons. With a sigh I heaved myself up and grabbed my last t-shirt out of my suitcase. This really sucked.


End file.
